pokemonaventurinefandomcom-20200214-history
Venusaur (Pokémon)
Venusaur (Japanese: フシギバナ Fushigibana) is a dual-type Grass/Poison Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 32. It is the final form of . Biology Physiology Venusaur is considerably larger and heavier than both of its pre-evolutions are, and as such, it moves slower than the two when it is not in , though it retains its quadruped form. The bud on its back has since bloomed into a large red flower with six expansive, white-spotted petals, supported on a brown trunk somewhat like that of a palm tree. Instead of patches on its skin, Venusaur appears to have frog-like warts. Additionally, the insides of Venusaur's ears now appear to be red in coloration. Gender differences The female has a "seed" protruding from its flower; possibly representing a fertile Venusaur. Special abilities Venusaur are able to manipulate nature by making the flowers on a tree bloom, controlling roots and branches to attack Team Rocket or form a defensive wall around the garden. In addition, they are able to make Bulbasaur evolve by making their bulbs grow. As with its pre-evolutions, most of Venusaur's attacks involve the plant on its back, but the attacks are clearly stronger than those from Bulbasaur and Ivysaur are. The flower on its back has a that may attract other Pokémon. The aroma can also sooth people's emotions and calm Pokémon engaged in battle. The fragrance is stronger after a rainy day. The flower also absorbs sunlight to convert it into energy, thus making it far stronger during summertime. It is also able to charge at its enemies to gain speed, then perform moves such as and with a force more powerful than a speeding armored truck. Additionally, it is capable of making incredible leaps for such a heavy Pokémon, and it is able to dodge attacks and jump across close rock formations. Its only downside is that its weight causes a small quake as it lands (of which appears to be the means that Venusaur uses the move ) which can break the platform it’s trying to land on, or cause it to get buried in mud or sand. Since Venusaur is a fully evolved Pokémon (and the final evolution of a Grass-type starter Pokémon for that matter), it can use , , and . Behavior Rarely in the wild, Venusaur usually lead the evolution rituals of Bulbasaur and Ivysaur every year, away from human eyes. A Trainer must be well experienced when around Venusaur because it is so powerful. They still have a loyalty streak, though this isn't seen much, since most Venusaur act as the Trainer's bodyguard and are rarely abandoned, if ever. For some unknown reason, possibly from age, Venusaur are very calm and collected Pokémon, even after being caught. Habitat Venusaur's natural habitat seems to consist of plains with access to large amounts of sunshine and fresh water; they can be found in forests and jungles. As with the rest of its evolutionary family, it is mainly found in Kanto. Diet Venusaur gets most, if not all, of its energy from the flower on its back. The flower engages in photosynthesis, which provides energy for Venusaur. During this time, it remains completely still. Due to this, it prefers sunny areas and is more powerful in the summertime. It is unknown if Venusaur have to eat at all.Any player caught in this will be sent flying. Game data Pokédex entries Game locations | }} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Amnesia|Psychic|Status|—|—|20}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Giga Drain|Grass|Special|75|100|10||||'}} |GrassWhistle|Grass|Status|—|55|15}} |Ingrain|Grass|Status|—|—|20}} |Leaf Storm|Grass|Special|140|90|5||||'}} |Magical Leaf|Grass|Special|60|—|20||||'}} |Petal Dance|Grass|Special|120|100|10||||'}} |Power Whip|Grass|Physical|120|85|10||||'}} |Skull Bash|Normal|Physical|100|100|15}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Evolution Category:Version mascots